


Fit right in

by Ginny_Potter



Category: Glee
Genre: Blalliott Friendship, Cute!Tipsy!Blaine, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers 6x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know if I can manage to survive in a crowd of glitter rock vampires, Starchild.” He changes his tone on Elliott’s nickname. “Not without my husband backing me up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit right in

**Author's Note:**

> Ops I did it again!  
> Hello everybody!  
> Here I am again. It looks like I can't stop writing nonsense.  
> I think it is the end approaching probably ç_ç .  
> Well, here we are with another thingy.  
> Blaine going to NYU made me and my partner in crime think about Elliott and so this was born in like twenty minutes.  
> Credit to Ele for Blaine's yellow polo shirt. <3  
> Enjoy!

“You two don’t have to do everything together, you know? Even if you are newlyweds.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and picks up his music sheets from the desk, putting them in one of his colorful folders. “We don’t do everything together.”

Elliott looks at him with his eyebrows lifted and Blaine avoids his gaze, getting out of the classroom. His next class his in East Building and he has no idea where that is. It’s almost April and he feels still lost like the first day. NYU is pretty huge.

He can still feel Elliott’s judgement while they walk. “Okay, it’s not that.” He surrenders and sighs. “I just don’t think your friends will like me. I mean, we are pretty different, we didn’t get along well at the beginning…”

“That’s because you were scared I wanted to bone your fiancé.”

“Thanks for reminding me.” Says Blaine using all of his irony “I just think that if Kurt was here I would have an escape route.”

“But he is at Rachel’s.” Elliott points out. “Because of that friend of yours who’s visiting.”

Blaine nods, mentally cursing Mercedes and her timing.

“Blaine.”

He stops in the middle of the hallway and turns towards Elliott: “What?”

“We are friends now. Even if we don’t share the same look.” He says calmly and Blaine feels a wave of affection towards him; since he started NYU, Elliott had been the best of friends, helping him with paperwork and finding classes and counseling him on professors and courses. Kurt was right, he was one of the most genuine people he ever met.

“I don’t know if I can manage to survive in a crowd of glitter rock vampires, _Starchild_.” He changes his tone on Elliott’s nickname. “Not without my husband backing me up.”

Elliott bumps his shoulder against Blaine’s and smirks: “Well, don’t forget the leather jacket, kid, you’ll fit right in.”

 

*

 

Blaine highly doubts he’ll ever fit in a place like that – there is a huge _gargoyle_ over the entrance, for God’s sake – and suddenly his favourite yellow polo shirt doesn’t seem like a good outfit choice. No, not even under the leather jacket. Why didn’t he ask Kurt for help? He takes a deep breath and licks his lips: okay, he can do it. He straightens his back and fixes his bowtie before entering. It can’t be that difficult.

 

*

 

It’s not difficult _at all_.

Elliott’s friends are super cool, even if Blaine barely remembers their names. They are really, really cool, like… well, cool people. His favourite is Tasha. Tasha is a pretty girl with spiked green hair and a blue lipstick and she is sitting in his lap at the moment.

“You have amazing eyes, Blaine.” She is saying and Blaine smiles happily. “My husband agrees with you.”

Tasha takes a sip of her drink and then stars cooing about how cute it is that they have married so abruptly and so spontaneously and how handsome they looked in their tuxedos – and this last part could be remotely related to the fact that Blaine had showed her like three hundred pictures on his phone, after his second daiquiri.

“Can I do something?” she asks at some point and Blaine nods sleepily “As long as it doesn’t involve kissing me, because I am a very married, very gay, very committed and very in love man and did I tell you about that time Kurt…”

“Blaine. Spare us.” Elliott groans nearby.

Tasha giggles and takes something out of her purse. When a flash of violet light enlightens it, Blaine understands it is eyeliner.

_Oh-oh._

 

*

 

When Blaine stumbles in he is pretty sure he breaks that horrible ceramic dog Brittany’s mom insisted them to take at the wedding. Oh well.

“You will not be missed.” He mutters, walking past it and trying to reach the bedroom without crashing anything else in the process. He is almost there when something – someone – storms out of the closet waving a broom. Blaine yelps, lifting his arms above his head to protect himself and suddenly there is a lot of light and Kurt – oh, so it was Kurt – looks very confused.

“Blaine?!”

“Who do you think it was?” he shrieks back, shocked.

“What on Earth have you done to your clothes?”

Blaine lowers his eyes and blinks twice, noticing that his polo is half tucked in his leather jacket’s pocket, which is also the only thing he wears above his jeans and he seems completely covered in rainbow glitter. “I… _glitter-rock-vampired_ it?”

Kurt breaths out and tries not to laugh, failing miserably. “I don’t even know what that means. And you are not going out with Elliott without an adult’s supervision again.” He pauses and gives him one more intense look, ignoring his mutterings about being an adult himself. “Thinking about it… we should keep the eyeliner.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
